The Zombie
by Kimi-Sousuke
Summary: El entresijo de la muerte hechizó a Giselle, un hombre que convirtió su vida en el infierno desapercibido de Kioto, porque para él morir era la conclusiva de todas sus expectativas; no un recurso; pero, ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Conozcamos su historia. AU, mucho OoC. One-Shot que participa en el concurso "Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers".


**Hola a todos, vengo con este one shot para todos los fans de bleach, disfruten el día de muertos y el halloween. Esta vez traigo un One-Shot de la misma temática de "Nervios Rotos", y es un Spin Off, quienes ya hayan leído ese fic con anterioridad, aunque hice una breve mención de Giselle, ya se imaginaran.**

 **Y pues he de decir también este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook "Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers".**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **PD. Lean por favor las aclaraciones al final, son algo largas, pero creo que son necesarias, por su atención, gracias.**

 **Número de palabras totales: 4607.**

 **Número de palabras sin notas del autor: 4091.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **El siguiente escrito toca temas como el homicidio, necrofilia, canibalismo, etc. Se recomienda discreción. Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo. Gracias por tu comprensión.**

* * *

THE ZOMBIE

 _"_ _La creencia en una fuente sobrenatural del mal no es necesaria; el hombre por sí mismo es muy capaz de cualquier maldad."_

 _Joseph Conrad._

 _"_ _Hay gente pervertida que hace cosas malas., cometer asesinato es una de ellas. Una mente puede ser perversa sin tener que ser anormal."_

 _Anonimo._

* * *

La ciudad de Kioto siempre había sido tranquila, sin ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Y en las ocasiones menos inesperadas esto puede cambiar. La gente por lo normal no prestaba atención a su alrededor, el tan esperado festival de Halloween se anunciaba y la gente corría alborotada a prepararse para el evento.

Pero, en aquellas fechas algo horrible ocurrió. Al principio pareció normal, todos los lunes la basura iba al condominio conocido como Sternritter, nunca había tenido problemas, pero el hombre que trabajaba para la limpieza tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Ese día como cualquier otro hizo su trabajo, pero llamó su atención o más bien le incomodó el terrible hedor que salía de una de las bolsas. Claro que era normal que la basura oliera horrible, pero había algo diferente, su presentimiento de que algo iba mal aumentó. Estaba a punto de echar las bolsas al camión cuando una de ellas resbaló, y se rompió. No pudo contener un grito aterrador ante lo que sus ojos vieron: dos extremidades humanas en avanzada descomposición. Se desmayó y rápidamente el suceso captó la atención de muchos espectadores y llamaron inmediatamente a la policía, y al dueño del edificio.

La policía entró en acción de inmediato. Se levantaron los restos y se verificó si había más restos en las bolsas. No encontraron más así que enviaron pronto los restos a un laboratorio y las sospechas fueron confirmadas. Efectivamente se trataba de restos humanos; varios trozos de extremidades pertenecientes a distintas personas.

Las investigaciones iniciaron de urgencia, se hizo una revisión de cámaras de seguridad y llegaron a la conclusión de que quien había depositado los restos en la basura era un residente de ahí; del último piso.

Aquella tranquila tarde Giselle salió de su trabajo, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a su rutina desde hacía casi 2 años, cuando se mudó a su departamento, extrañaba su casa anterior que era más amplia pero no podía seguir pagando el precio, fue cuando entonces decidió cambiarse. El departamento era pequeño, apenas y para dos personas, pero él era soltero.

Giselle pasaba ya de los 30 años y no había conseguido una pareja. Era encantador, a su carácter, ya que pensaban que era una dama…Y vestía como tal; como una mujer. Además que se describía a sí mismo como una mujer. Deseaba con toda su alma, con todo su corazón con toda su vida, su energía y su aliento ser una mujer. No quería parecer una, quería ser una chica y ser amada por todos, tener a los hombres rendidos a su pies; pero nunca logró conseguirlo. Su personalidad manipuladora y tétrica era lo que alejaba a las personas, y les hacía creer que cambiaría pero siempre era igual.

¿Tan poca cosa era que no podía conseguir pareja? A veces sus pensamientos se sumergían en esa idea, de soledad y miedo mezclados, de infelicidad al no tener a nadie. Pensó que nunca tendría a nadie, hasta el día en que empezó todo, sin embargo esos días llegaban a su fin.

Aquella tarde, intuyó que algo iba a pasarle y al final cuando se despidió de sus compañeras de trabajo bromeó un poco y dijo:

—Quizá mañana este en prisión o muerta. —Pero a todos les pareció una tremenda estupidez.

Cuando llegó al edificio notó que estaba lleno de policías y agentes.

—"¿Ya se habrán enterado?" —Se preguntó a si mismo cuando entró, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde estaba su lecho de descanso.

Abrió a la puerta con sumo cuidado y vio todo en orden. Suspiró con alivio y se tumbó en la cama.

Pasaron 10 minutos y tocaron a la puerta. Era el dueño acompañado de algunos agentes. Giselle abrió la puerta y los pasó a la sala.

—Hemos tenido unos problemas con la basura. —dijo el inspector jefe.

—Vaya que sí, esas cosas suelen suceder de vez en cuando. —Comentó con total indiferencia. —¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo? ¿Por qué esta interesa la policía en la basura?

—Encontramos restos humanos. —le interrumpió con firmeza el inspector. —Y según las cámaras de seguridad fue usted quien puso esos restos en bolsas para ser recogidos hoy.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin lo han descubierto! Se habían tardado, pensé que jamás darían conmigo. —contestó Giselle que en vez de tener una expresión de asombro, duda, horror o angustia estaba sonriendo ampliamente, como si lo que le acababan de decir era una noticia que mereciera celebrarse.

La habitación permaneció en silencio, Giselle se sentía en completa calma, en paz. Ahora todo había terminado. ¿O había iniciado? Para él había terminado, pero para los agentes era el inicio de una macabra historia.

El inspector clavó la mirada en Giselle, que ahora mantenía un semblante de calma, y depués rompió el silencio preguntándole directamente:

—¿Dónde están los demás cuerpos?

Giselle no respondió de inmediato. No sabía si confesar todo ahí y mostrarles lo que restaba de sus "amantes" o negarlo completo. Lo meditó un poco y finalmente dijo:

—Tendrán que romper este piso, algunos los he puesto debajo.

En ese instante, lo detuvieron. Le leyeron sus derechos y bajó escoltado, lo subieron a la patrulla y el camino siguió en silencio. No opuso resistencia ni hizo comentarios al respecto. Solo les dijo que iba desahogar todo, pero en la comisaría.

Los policías estaban preocupados. Uno de ellos que iba al volante le preguntó:

—¿Estamos hablando de un cuerpo o dos?

Giselle rió con tanto estrépito que resonó por todo el vehículo antes de contestar:

—¿De qué hablan? Son como más de 10 si es que no he perdido la cuenta.

El auto frenó en seco y todos voltearon a mirarle. Habían cometido un gran error; no lo habían esposado y ahora tenían con ellos a un asesino serial, si es que Giselle no mentía. Uno de ellos solo lo sujetó del saco con firmeza hasta que llegaron a la comisaría.

Al llegar estaban todos aterrorizados, no podían creer que la persona que llevaban escoltada, con un aspecto que pasaría totalmente inadvertido haya llevado acabo todos esos asesinatos, o por lo menos los que se conocían, así que luego de tomarle sus datos el interrogatorio dio comienzo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —comenzó un agente de edad mayor a sondear al detenido.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Giselle trató de hacer memoria. —La verdad es que no recuerdo quien fue el primero sí cuando fue. Pero recuerdo que fue excitante fue lo mejor que me hubiera pasado en la vida —se sonrojó al decir esto y continuó—lo que si le digo es que para ese tiempo residía en otra casa.

Al principio me dolió matarla, realmente la amaba, la quería, quería estar con ella, pero siempre fue una perra, una zorra imbécil que me despreció hasta la muerte.

—¿Fue una mujer?

—Oh claro que sí. Ya lo recuerdo bien; fue Bambietta Basterbine. Ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien, aunque me gustaba bastante, pero siempre me rechazaba. —hizo una pausa y continuó confesando. —Una vez al salir del trabajo la lleve a mi casa, luego de tomar algo de cerveza y whisky, quise seducirla pero la maldita se enojó y quiso irse, y yo no quería que se fuera; no me quedó de otra que estrangularla con su suéter, no dejaba de moverse, y poco a poco su mirada comenzó a perder el brillo y balbuceaban algunas palabras que no pude entender. —y el hombre comenzó a sentirse excitado al decir tales palabras. —Pero, oh su rostro, verla morir de forma tan lenta fue maravilloso. Me excitó demasiado….Así que cuando ella estaba muerta no hubo otra cosa más que poseerla por completo…

Giselle estaba apacible pero temía su interrogador, un agente ya veterano, temía que perdiera la razón en cualquier instante, pero se armó de valor y prosiguió:

—¿Qué le hiciste despues? ¿Dónde la escondiste?

—No la escondí. La resguarde para mí, la lavaba todos los días, cuidaba su cuerpo la vestía y desvestía, ahora era mía, era mi compañera, la merecía. —expresó Giselle con placidez, pero despues su expresión cambió a uno afligido. — Pero su cuerpo comenzó a echarse a perder muy rápido y no podía controlar eso entonces tuve que desmembrarla. Al principio quería quemarla, pero eso llamaría la atención, y eran demasiados trozos humanos. No supe que hacer. —Se rascó la cabeza y posteriormente, miró a su interrogador quien estaba horrorizado pero era su trabajo terminar de escuchar su confesión.

—Prosigue. —el viejo agente tragó saliva. —¿Qué hiciste despues?

—Fueron tiempos muy díficiles, —Giselle se encogió de hombros. —Tuve que comerla, sé que es una idea horripilante, pero créame, tenía que aprovecharla, ella siempre decía que había que sacarle provecho a todo; pues apliqué su propia lógica. —sonrió al decir lo último.

El interrogador hizo una mueca de asco y le dieron ganas de vomitar, le pidió la dirección donde pasaron tales hechos y Giselle se la dio sin tapujos. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que estaba cooperando, no opuso ninguna resistencia, solo lo hacía.

—¿Hay algunos otros cuerpos en esta dirección?

—Claro que lo hay. Pero no estoy seguro si encontraran pruebas viables. —contestó atrevidamente para Giselle, declarar era como relatar sus hazañas si de obras maestras se tratara y el agente tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, tanta tranquilidad en una persona que cometió tales horrores, empalideció y perdió el habla, y Giselle lo notó. —No tenga miedo hombre, que a fin de cuentas ya he terminado. Ya no pienso hacer nada más. Los últimos tres no eran tan buenos, ni sabían tan bien.

Ya no soportó más. Salió de la sala de interrogatorio y fue directo al sanitario, vomito. Tosió un poco y su respiración era agitada y sentía que la sangre se le había helado. No podía continuar o tal vez sí, pero no deseaba estar más tiempo ahí en la sala con ese… ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Qué era?

Su aspecto era afilado, sus ojos grandes y de color azul sombrío, el cabello largo y delicado en azul oscuro la piel nívea casi empalidecida. No medía más de un metro con sesenta centímetros, pero se veía tan frágil, tan delicado…Su rostro denotaba ingenuidad, sin embargo era todo lo contradictorio.

Se había quedado solo, nuevamente en la sala, jugó un poco con los mechones que más sobresalían de su peinado, lo miraron desde el otro lado y no veían nada anormal en él. Parecía tan pacificado y a la vez tan satisfecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esa persona?

Dado que el anterior agente no pudo continuar, entró otro a la sala para relevar su labor y terminarla: se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki. Un hombre de apariencia muy joven, cuya característica más sobresaliente era una su pelo en color anaranjado, era aún un estudiante, pero estaba cumpliendo con su práctica profesional, lo conocían por su austeridad y frialdad, y según el jefe a cargo de esa investigación Ichigo era perfecto, él podría terminar el interrogatorio, así que se sentó frente al detenido y se presentó.

—El otro interrogador no podrá, si no te molesta yo continuaré con su tarea, soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —dijo fríamente a Giselle, sin reservas.

—Oh no, no me molesta en absoluto. —rió al ver a entrar a Ichigo. —Tienes un cabello muy bonito ¿Te lo han dicho?

—No vine aquí para que me adularas. Continua, he escuchado todo desde el otro lado. Yo no voy a doblegarme. —insistió el joven.

—Muy bien, muy bien, te contaré pues.

La plática fue más amena, Ichigo le tuvo paciencia e iba grabando y haciendo anotaciones de lo más importante para la investigación. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que el detenido parecía no sentir culpa, tampoco angustia o miedo por saber que muy probable sería condenado a cadena perpetua, incluso a muerte, sus crímenes no tenían cabida.

Luego de 40 horas que duró el interrogatorio completo, claro con algunos intervalos de pausas pero solo tenían 3 días para demostrar que el inculpado era responsable o no, y la confesión aceleró todo el proceso.

Entretanto, los forenses terminaron de registrar su primer departamento. Habían hallado cinco cuerpos en el jardín de los cuales solo quedaban los huesos, los había enterrado, también algunos miembros despedazados que escondió en el entrepiso, y más en debajo de la escalera.

Pero en su residencia actual encontraron lo que sería para Giselle su boleto a la carcél. El frigorífico tenía en su interior algunas bolsas con carne, totalmente congelada; humana.

Un cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de sus víctimas, desde el primero hasta el último, muchos de ellos estaban reportados como desaparecidos y ahora tenían claro a donde habían ido a parar. También les había tomado fotos en distintas posiciones, tenía registradas las fechas y objetos pertenecientes a sus "amantes".

Las ilustraciones eran espeluznantes. Se observaba un charco de sangre alrededor y en ciertas fotos Giselle salía sonriendo junto al cadáver; en algunas se veía que había perforado el cráneo, aparecía su mano sosteniendo un taladro y luego en otra fotografía siguiente inyectando una sustancia que según su declaración era su propia sangre

—"Quería zombificarlos, los quería todos para mí, pero no soportaban…"

En otra habitación había un gran barril que tenía más restos. Todos descuartizados y algunos no tenían más de 5 días. El hedor era insoportable el equipo que entro a recoger pruebas lo hizo con un equipo de sanidad especial.

¡¿Cómo sus vecinos de departamento no lo habían notado?! Estando dentro no se soportaba el olor a carne putrefacta, la presencia de insectos, moscas, larvas…Era asqueroso ¿Cómo podían no notarlo? ¿Qué había sucedido?

El interrogatorio fue lo que resolvió esas dudas.

—Cuéntame sobre tu primera etapa. —insistía Ichigo. —¿Qué paso despues de lo de Bambietta? ¿Nadie pregunto por ella o la reporto?

—Si lo hicieron pero cerraron el caso. Pasaron muchas semanas luego de que mate a Bambi-chan. Tiempo despues fui a algunos bares y me cruzaba con algunos tipos, cuando estaban muy tomados me los llevaba a mi departamento. Ahí los estrangulaba o les golpeaba con lo primero que tuviera en mano.

A uno le martille la cabeza, ni siquiera lo disfrute. No pude ver su rostro, quedó irreconocible. A ese lo partí en pedazos y algunos se los dí a mi mascota que tenía en ese tiempo. Como no quise esconderlos en la casa, entonces a los cuatro días, metí los restos en una bolsa negra de plástico y salí de madrugada en mi auto, a dejarlos en el basurero.

—¿Nadie te vio? —se sorprendió por tal declaración.

—Claro que sí. Me detuvieron dos agentes de tránsito y pensaron que iba ebrio porque maneje muy rápido. Percibieron el olor que venía de las bolsas.

—¿Y qué paso? —intuyó con curiosidad. ¿Por qué no habrían revisado las bolsas?

—Les dije que era basura, y me creyeron, así que seguí pero no llegue al basurero. Me detuve en una parte de la carretera donde el terreno era accidentado y entonces tiré la bolsa.

—¿Nadie lo encontró?

—Al parecer no. —Contesto educadamente. —¿No crees que sea genial? Yo la tuve bajo mi control, tenía el control de sus vidas, ellos dependían de mí incluso despues de muertos. Yo hacía lo que quería, ellos eran míos. Eran además mis esclavos sexuales.

Hizo énfasis en la palabra _míos_. Le gustaba tener el control le gustaba manejar la situación. Eso le excitaba. Continuó declarando.

—Tener sexo con un muerto es mucho mejor que con uno vivo. Podía golpearlos insultarlos, correrme donde me diera la gana y no me reprochaba, no me reclamaba no me gritaba, no hacían nada. Por eso era mucho más divertido.

—¿Cómo comenzaron esas ideas? —increpó Ichigo.

—No lo sé. Es difícil que sepa con exactitud. Simplemente paso.

—Ya veo, entonces no te molestara seguir con esto.

—En absoluto. Que te diré, muchas pensé en morir, creí que nada ni nadie valía la pena, hasta que descubrí lo placentero que era matar a alguien. Pero luego pensé y dije ¿Y si los vuelvo zombies? Así tendría satisfechos dos deseos, un compañero para siempre que obedeciera mis órdenes, y un cadáver. Me gustan los cadáveres. Es hermoso contemplar un cuerpo inerte, son tan frágiles, tienen la piel tan pálida, y lo mejor es que no sienten, no escuchan, no sufren, podría hacerles lo que yo quisiera y nada les pasaría.

Y siguió contándole todo a Ichigo con lujo de detalles hasta que terminó; desahogó aquella carga que llevaba desde hacía años. Era el final. Los jueces aún no se decidían qué hacer por él; algunos psiquiatras forenses opinaban que era un psicópata y por lo tanto responsable y capaz de darse cuenta de sus actos, otros alegaban por él que padecía una especie de psicosis y tenía que permanecer en un asilo mental, pero ni siquiera habían hecho algún estudio con él. Que más daba si al final las condenas eran dos: 750 años de cárcel, o la pena de muerte; lo único seguro era morir.

Después del interrogatorio lo llevaron a una celda provisional, sentía frío pero no le importaba, se acostó sobre el camastro y comenzó a recordar con avidez aquel último muchacho al que asesinó; como siempre, lo conoció en un bar, hablaron un poco y lo llevó a su casa, donde siguieron tomando. Hasta que el chico quiso irse al descubrir que su compañera era en realidad un hombre, y Giselle no quería que se fuera, estaba enamorado de él, como se había enamorado de todos los demás. Habían sido sus amantes, sus grandes amores, los necesitaba con él, los añoraba, eran su único consuelo ante la horrible soledad…

Le dolió estrangularlo con unos audífonos, le dolió golpearlo en la cabeza hasta que el joven quedó inconsciente, pero disfruto dormir con él, con un cuerpo inmóvil a su lado; estaba acompañado. Acariciaba su piel con cariño, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y pensó que tal vez si sería la última. Lo hizo suyo intensidad de veces sin saber que su víctima seguía viva, pero inconsciente, no supo qué hacer cuando a la noche siguiente el chico se levantó mareado y pidiendo ayuda. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo de nuevo.

Ante la situación, se sintió desesperado y Giselle tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano: el desarmador que estaba en la mesa y se lo clavó en los ojos a su amante, luego empezó a apuñalarlo en la espalda con desprecio hasta que quedó muerto. ¿Por qué siempre querían irse? ¿No disfrutaban acaso su compañía? Los trataba bien, si no fuera porque se portaban imbéciles al enterarse que era un hombre y no una chica, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?, ¿Qué había de malo en él? Giselle se puso a llorar luego de liquidar al chico, era lo único que tenía y por sus impulsos lo había echado a perder, se había prometido que sería la última vez y que en esa ocasión la zombificación si funcionaría, pero no sucedió así.

Así que tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo. Comerlo.

Recordó que en su infancia su abuelo había sido carnicero y le ayudaba en sus tareas, así fue como había aprendido a desmembrar un cuerpo y conocer las partes comestibles, y cuando intentó ser enfermero sus conocimientos aumentaron, pero en aquellos tiempos Giselle no tenía contemplado en su vida convertirse en un caníbal, ni que todo eso le sirviese para ser "el zombie de Kioto"; como él mismo se había llamado, aunque nadie lo supiera.

Cortar, cortar, cortar, y cortar, todo era cortar. Le aburría, tener que ver la sangre le asqueaba, no le excitaba en absoluto, lo que le excitaba era tener el cuerpo inmóvil junto a él, aunque de todas formas tenía que haber recuerdos de eso. Sacó su cámara digital y comenzó a registrar como desmembró el cuerpo, había hecho con todos y debía hacerlo con ese también. Era parte de sus recuerdos, cuando se sentía triste y pensaba en suicidarse el ver las fotos le alegraba, sentía que su existencia tenía sentido y que tenía que seguir adelante. Y siguió tomando fotos hasta que terminó.

Ahora lo comería, igual como se cocina a un cerdo o a una vaca, de poco a poco, guardó grandes trozos de carne en el refrigerador, y lo que no le serviría lo metió en bolsas, junto con los demás restos de sus otras víctimas. Y en soledad, degustó aquella carne que le había proporcionado una fugaz e intensa felicidad, hubiera dado todo por compartirlo pero era mejor así. Nadie tenía que enterarse de eso, de que le gustaba la carne humana, la de sus amores.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando entró su abogado a hablarle, Jugram Haschwalth, quién sin que Gewelle lo supiera apeló por él.

—Giselle, traigo noticias. —anunció fríamente Jugram.

—¿Qué clase de noticias? —rió Giselle por lo bajo. —No me interesa que pasé, solo quiero que esto concluya pronto.

—Te han retirado la condena de muerte, pero no he logrado que dejen de lado la condena en la cárcel, habrá juicio mañana, y un psiquiatra y yo alegaremos por ti para que seas enviado a un asilo mental. —le dijo, tratando de darle esperanzas. —No podemos conseguir más que eso si quieres seguir con vida y bien tratado, así que cooperarás y harás lo que yo diga.

—¿Sabes qué día es mañana? —preguntó Giselle a modo de burla.

—Sé qué día es, —respondió cabreado el abogado. — ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

—Que todos van a querer celebrar mi muerte. —dijo sonriendo. —Ya no insistas en que me quiten años en la cárcel o lo del asilo. Voy a darles lo que quieren. —afirmó con convicción Giselle, en voz quebrada.

Era 31 de octubre, día de Halloween, día del juicio de "el zombie Sterneriter de Kioto": como el mismo se dió a conocer en sus confesiones. Lo llevaban escoltado, Giselle aún mantenía su uniforme de trabajo; aquel conjunto en color blanco compuesto por un abrigo, su falda y botas, incluso se había maquillado levemente sin embargo la palidez de su piel prevalecía. Así todos podrían pensar lo que era hasta el final.

La prensa lo tenía encima, gran cantidad de camarógrafos, reporteros y demás, no dejaban de pedirle una declaración o tomarle fotografías, le hacían todo tipo de preguntas, y aunque aún no iniciaba el juicio los periódicos ya tenían para ese día como título "Terror en Kioto, el Zombie inadvertido", "Halloween macabro, hombre asesina a 15 hombres y los canibaliza", entre otros alusivos a sus actos.

De alguna manera ahora todos lo conocían, y quizá lo admiraban, odiaban, repugnaban, no le importaba que pensaran de él, lo que hizo; lo hizo, y se sintió orgulloso de ello, era su vida. Con pasos lentos avanzaban ya que cada vez más personas intentaban acercarse a él, y Giselle comenzaba a sentirse mareado, incluso que el aire le faltaba, nunca había estado rodeado de tanta gente, cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del juzgado dijo a su abogado que daría una declaración a la prensa con tal de que lo dejarán y todo quedó en silencio hasta que él comenzó a hablar:

—Sé por qué están aquí, y sé lo que quieren. —dijo con voz firme. —No voy a defraudarlos. Maté por amor, los maté porque los quería para siempre, los maté porque los necesitaba, los comí porque así eran finalmente parte de mí. Todos mis asesinatos fueron por amor.

Por amor maté a Bambietta Basterbine, Love Aikawa, —comenzó a nombrar a sus víctimas. —Kira Iduru, Kaien Shiba, Gio Vega, Sora Inoue, —mientras seguía hablando la gente palidecía pues estaban presentes algunos familiares de los fallecidos. —Makoto Kibune, Harutodoki Ide, Sojiro Kusaka, Eishima Shinobu, Shusuke Amagai, Maki Ichinose, Ryunosuke Yuki, Harunobu Ogidō, y finalmente a Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Al terminar todos comenzaron a abuchearlo, insultarlo, Orihime, hermana del fallecido Sora Inoue se desmayó en ese momento, amigos de otras víctimas quisieron acercarse a apalear a Giselle pero la policía lo impedía, y sin que se dieran cuenta Giselle quito una pistola a un agente…

De repente solo escucharon un disparo, se miraron confundidos unos a otros, no veían de dónde había salido el sonido del arma, no veían a alguien herido, solo había un riachuelo de sangre convirtiéndose en un charco, donde yacía muerto Giselle Gewelle, se había dado un tiro en la sienes.

* * *

 **Notas finales sobre el One- Shot:**

 **Acerca de Giselle Gewelle: en el manga, Giselle sí es travesti, como Quincy, tiene la letra "Z" por su habilidad para controlar a sus contendientes luego de mancharlos con su sangre. Creo que queda más que claro las referencias a él en el OS. ¿No?**

 **Sobre Ichigo, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que manejé con él una personalidad fría, más que nada relacionada con su hollow.**

 **Me sentí un poco mal por quienes fueron las víctimas, ya que son personajes de bleach (el fandom va a querer matarme xD), pero a algunos tenía que poner.**

 **Aunque sea un spin off de "nervios rotos", Toshiro y Love y otros que aparecen en esa historia, son víctimas aquí por apegarme al canon del manga, donde Giselle, si mata tanto como a Bambietta, como a Toshiro, así que como lector, puedes poner el nombre del personaje que no te guste(?) en vez de los que puse LOL, pero de que es spin off, lo es. Solo ese detalle de los nombres, espero haberlo aclarado.**

 **Creo que me quedó algo gore, pero según yo cuenta en el género de terror/horror, si no, aclárenmelo. Además que una investigación como la que relate tarda meses, incluso años, pero como es un OS no me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo más largo. Sobre el final, tenía planeada otra cosa, pero me conformé con la idea del suicidio, creo que le queda mejor.**

 **Y pues respecto a los temas que este fanfic abarca, casos de caníbales hay muchos, y de asesinos en serie también, nombrar mis referencias haría de esto una gran lista, mejor lean las aclaraciones respectivas en mi perfil.**

 **Pasen un bonito Halloween y/o día de muertos, mis amigos Billy (el muñeco de Saw, y su dueño por supuesto), Jason, Freddy Krueger, It el payaso, Sadako la chica del aro, Ghost Face, Leatherface, la Dra. Mary Mason y demás amistades les desean el mejor Halloween. (Yo celebro el día de muertos, pero como amo el Slasher y las películas de horror :v)**

 **Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y si no, pues igual gracias. Un saludo, se despide con cortesía, Kimi-Sousuke.**


End file.
